For Every 3,652 Days
by Never2bForgottenx
Summary: "It's been ten years. Not for you. Or Earth. But for us. Ten years older, ten years of you." - Amy Pond, The Power of Three. A collection of short, one-shot drabbles. Eleven/Amy.
1. 001: Beginnings

**AN: Hey,**

**First of all, I hope you enjoy these little drabbles. A few words about them beforehand: I have no idea how many I will end up writing, or how often this story will be updated. Each of the drabbles will hopefully be based on something that inspires me during the day. Each one will be no less than 100, and no more than 200 words long. Some of them will be romantic and fuffy but some may be angsty, thoughtful and even sad.**

**I hope you enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

**001: Beginnings**

**Word Count: 111**

* * *

When I was young, it was just a blue box.

As time went by, that blue box became a symbol of hope, trust and adventure; the home of my madman.

However: it's so much more than that.

"Amelia Pond, what do you think?"

"Its kind-of magical." The doctor smiles slightly at my response before skipping up the stairs.

The glass floor reflexes lights from above as the stairs wind outwards forever. In the centre is a control panel, made of everything and anything from everywhere. Everything fits together. Almost as if they're all pieces of a complex puzzle spreading across time and space.

"We can't seriously, honestly be in space though?"


	2. 002: Downpour

**002: Downpour**

**Word Count: 112**

* * *

"What makes you feel safe? Like you're at home? Even when your home feels a thousand-million memories away?"

The skies in the highlands of Scotland have turned grey, the rain pouring downwards.

She grew up in this village, roughly twenty-three centuries before today's date. Back then, it wasn't a megacity populated by the thousands trying to make a living. Just a collection of houses with faulty electric and a small corner shop that sold her favourite ice-cream in the summer.

It never felt further away than it did today.

Wrapping his arm around her tiny frame, pulling her body towards his own, the Doctor drops a kiss to her forehead.

"Your smile."


	3. 003: Snowfall

**003: Snowfall**

**Word Count: 117**

* * *

"Pond! What on earth are you doing? You're going to catch your death, or something!"

It seemed, at least in Amy's eyes, that the Doctor could navigate the Tardis chaotically across all of space and time. However, such as the rest of Britain, as soon as snow touched the ground, they suddenly have to 'wait' for the engines to re-calibrate before leaving.

"I'm making a snow angle. You do know what a snow angle is, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" he replies, glancing away from her face back towards his precious time machine.

She pulls him headfirst into the snow, laughing when tries to copy her earlier movements. Her laughter echoes for miles across the wind.


	4. 004: Selfishness

**004: Selfishness **

**Word Count: 114**

* * *

"Why?"

The Doctor glimpsed across the swimming pool into the eyes of a worried, concerned redhead. He had been hiding from them but of course Amy had found him, she always did.

As much as he wanted to run, it seemed that their trip to Apalapucia wasn't completely in the past yet. He knew these questions were coming.

"Why did you pick me? And tell me the truth, not this rubbish that you let Rory choose."

The tension between them could be cut with a knife.

"Honestly?"

His hands tighten around the mental barrier as his gaze drops downwards towards the floor.

"I couldn't stand the idea of you walking around and hating me."


	5. 005: High-Heels

**005: High-Heels**

**Word Count: 116**

* * *

He laughs quietly as Amy moans again, burying her head further into his chest.

"You really shouldn't have had that first glass of wine."

It started with an invite for dinner on the small, distant planet of Mujeresa. As the night fell, one drink became two, then three, then four.

Now, she can hardly stand with one of her favourite shoes missing while the Doctor attempts to carry her back to the Tardis.

"Yeah... I loved those shoes!"

He laughs again, pressing another kiss to the top of her head. The streetlights flicker, enlightening the old run-down houses surrounding them.

The next morning, she finds a new pair of heels at the end of her bed.


	6. 006: Cocoa

**006: Cocoa **

**Word Count: 130**

* * *

Every morning he makes her a cup of hot chocolate and himself a cup of tea.

A long time ago, after a day racing through the Himalayan Mountains, Amelia Pond appeared at the doorway into the Tardis kitchen wrapped in a bright pink blanket with her hair tied into a messy bun.

"Do you have any cocoa powder? I'm in need of hot chocolate."

Once the kettle had boiled, they curled up under a number of blankets in the Tardis library. He learnt her favourite colour, animals and memories from her childhood. She started to see the mystery behind the Doctor unfold.

Later, they fell asleep as the log fire burnt out; the perfect end to a not-so perfect day.

He can't bring himself to get Rory a drink too.


	7. 007: Mudslide

**007: Mudslide**

**Word Count: 115**

* * *

The beat was pounding; the air vibrating around them. The previous weeks of rainfall failed to hinder today's celebration.

She doesn't remember when the jumping started, when her hand became entwined in his as they sang into the darkness. The mud was sticking to her legs, almost as if they were in a swamp.

She still hears, in her head, the boom of the fireworks and cheer from the crowds as the sun dawned for the first time in a decade.

"You'll remember this Pond!" He shouted as he spun her round "The largest festival of light in the seven-hundredth Ethypia century!"

She clearly remembers the feeling of him letting her go of her hand.


	8. 008: Takeout

**008: Takeout**

**Word Count: 130**

* * *

Some days, simple mundane tasks became the biggest challenges of the day. Today, that challenge was eating lunch.

"What about Thai food?"

"Brilliant idea Pond, just wait until you experience traditional Thai cooking from the seventieth century! Your taste buds won't know what's hit them."

At first, they ended up in Siberia in the late 1960s, although the right continent, the small town of Baia was only home to one supermarket and an up-and-coming pizza parlour.

Their next effort landed them on the Isle of Yetijy on the planet of Hynadis. The beating sun caused the locals to run on a nocturnal cycle, which is a little unhelpful in the middle of the day.

After missing Thailand for a fourth time, they opted for a Thai takeout in eastern London.


	9. 009: Medicine

**009: Medicine**

**Word Count: 154**

* * *

He decided he wanted to become a doctor roughly three weeks after meeting Amy. She spoke of him, her magic man in a box, so magically. In a way, he wanted to have that effect over someone too, to have their unconditional love.

In the beginning, he didn't even think he would want her to become Mrs Williams.

Of course, university took its toll and the realisation that you can't save everyone hurt more than ever. But she saved him, with food runs and late night phone calls almost every day.

Now, even with a wedding ring in her finger, a degree in medicine didn't really compete with all of time and space.

However, she always picked him and he always watched the Time Lords hearts break. But of course, the Doctor usually pushed Amy in his direction beforehand.

Maybe she didn't really make a choice; he always seemed to make it for her.


	10. 010: Receipts

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or is following this story. It's honestly keeping me inspired to keep writing, thank you so much! :)**

* * *

**010: Receipts **

**Word Count: 166**

* * *

Rory had always been against her job as a Kissogram. As soon as they got engaged she ended up working at the local supermarket.

Usually by eight on a Thursday evening, when the night fell and the crowds of customers reduced, she sketched on the back of old, unwanted receipts to pass the time.

She always ended up drawing him; with his 'floppy' hair, ridiculous bow-tie and huge, heart-warming smile. Almost every Thursday the Doctor came and visited her, purchasing a pack of custard and some fish fingers. Tonight, she failed to hide her sketch away.

"Pond, my nose isn't really that big is it?"

She laughed as he pulled her into a hug, knocking over multiple reduced cans of beans in the process. Once she'd refined his nose, he walked her home claiming he was 'keeping her safe from everything that lurked in the darkness'.

She let him keep that one; she had a thousand more sketches of him in a suitcase under her bed.


	11. 011: Colour-Show

**011: Colour-Show **

**Word Count: 168**

* * *

She doesn't really remember a huge amount about her mum, just her love of bright colours. Amy remembers watching her mum paint her nails a different colour every weekend, usually after lunch on Sunday.

When she got older, she started painting her nails to match her mum's. The tradition continued when she lived with Aunt Sharon and even now while she travelled in the Tardis, much to the Doctor's detest.

"Amy. If you're going to paint your nails, paint them as far away as possible from me! That smell is dreadful!"

"Sorry, I kind-of caught the addiction off my mum when I was tiny, and honestly, the smells not that bad!"

After a trip to the volcanic island of Monalina caused one of her bright orange nails to break and the majority of the others to chip, Rory didn't truly understand why she got upset.

The Doctor just gave her a new bottle of her favourite nail varnish, a small kiss to her forehead and a knowing smile.


	12. 012: Cartoons

**012: Cartoons**

**Word Count: 170**

* * *

After suffering from insomnia for eleven years, Amelia Pond was used to lying in bed listening to Rory's snoring while watching the world pass her by. Tonight, after a scented candle, a hot bath and her medication failed to help her sleep, she resulted to watching re-runs of black and white cartoons on TV.

Of course, tonight would be the night the Doctor decided to appear at the break of dawn insisting they gave the new park across the street a 'trial run'.

"Honestly Doctor, it's almost two in the morning, we can't visit the park this late."

"Come on Pond, live a little. Besides, you're just scared that I'll swing higher than you!"

After their heated swinging competition, with no clear cut winner, they swayed gently in the breeze. She held his hand while he talked of the vivid galaxies scattered across the sky.

Her eyelids eventually pulled her under.

The next morning she woke up in bed next to Rory, the bland cartoons still present on the TV.


	13. 013: Photographs

**013: Photographs **

**Word Count: 118**

* * *

For his fifteenth birthday he received his first camera. In box coated in dust somewhere lays millions of shots of the bright auburn hills, sweeping towers and shadows from the forgotten crossings of stars outside his family's home.

He never used to be incredibly academic or any use in practical lessons, however his photos could create a thousand words.

His favourite current photo, of course, was one of Amy. Her hair framed her face as she watched, in ore, a sun implode outside of the Tardis door. She was wearing his tweed jacket.

Today, that photo hung in the kitchen behind a bowl of fresh fruit. Tomorrow, it would just become another captured memory for that dusty old box.


	14. 014: Heatwave

**014: Heatwave**

**Word Count: 126**

* * *

It was supposed to be a quick, fleeting visit to her parents while Rory took his final medical exam.

The freezing temperatures outside had influenced their decision to head straight home from lunch while her parents visited their local post office. Today she'd, naturally, forgotten her house key. Unfortunately, today was also the day the Doctor had left his sonic screwdriver in his other jacket.

With the neighbours away and the Tardis parked safely inside, the pair had taken to huddling on the doorstep until her parents arrived back home.

She wasn't partially cold; she was wearing what felt like seventy jackets and at some point the Doctor's arm had snaked around her waist, pulling her towards him.

She recons the latter was keeping her warmest.


	15. 015: Inaccurate

**015: Inaccurate **

**Word Count: 190**

* * *

Tonight wasn't the first night that the Doctor's antics had placed them in prison.

A 'French Revolution' costume party was being held on the distant planet of Jugarta, an event that the Doctor became desperate to attend.

She'd opted for a red dress paired with her newest pair of heels. The dress wasn't exactly from the right time period, or even the right country, however it stung when every-single person stated how 'historically inaccurate' she looked.

When the doctor heard that comment and took a swipe at a guest for it, Amy suspected that he was smashed. Her second clue came when he missed and created a hole in the wall, placing them in prison while Rory attempted to bail them out.

Now, they both lay diagonally across the floor.

"He shouldn't of said that Pond! You're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen walking the earth."

Her heart flew.

"You don't mean that, you're drunk!"

"Some things are true, drunk or sober"

She doubts he'll even remember that she wore the shoes he got her, let alone this conversation. It doesn't mean that she'll ever forget it though.


	16. 016: Acceleration

**016: Acceleration **

**Word Count: 171**

* * *

After being in a car with Amelia Pond for approximately twenty-three minutes, he'd established that she liked to drive fast. Incredibly fast.

After he'd defended her driving ability, with no knowledge of how she actually drove, Rory had challenged him to withstand an hour of Amy's 'chaotic' driving.

He wasn't one to admit defeat, especially to Rory, however; he had been clinging on to the door handle since they hit the motorway.

"Pond, the speed limit is 70mph an hour you're travelling at..."

"68mph. Relax Doctor, I'm perfectly capable at driving my beat-up old car."

Her 'beat-up old car' was a silver convertible, today she'd decided to keep the top down. The beams of sunlight bounced off the open road while the wind raged though their hair.

Her beaming smile made him keep going. When she bought him an ice-cream and told tales of her days of freedom out on the road he began to understand her love of driving.

They stayed out for approximately three hours and twenty five minutes.


	17. 017: Culture

**017:** **Culture**

**Word Count: 115**

* * *

A thousand centuries took its toll. Buildings had turned to dust, rubble colliding with the ground every few minutes while new glass skyscrapers lined the horizon.

The century-old sea walls of Malecon shielded the city, imperfectly, from the battering waves of the roiling sea.

The latest typhoon had just worsened the cities situation.

Five families couldn't afford to leave, five families the Doctor promised to save. One family too many.

When the citizens of Malecon returned once again, they crowded the streets, lighting a thousand candles in respect.

Once their ceremony had finished, she drowned in his arms

"I'm sorry."

They would have survived if he hadn't of chosen to save her instead of them.


	18. 018: Impressionism

**018: Impressionism **

**Word Count: 142**

* * *

She learnt, at a very young age, that parallel universes were created when somebody made a choice, with some universes only having single alterations between them.

She was also told that they were impossible to cross. But then again, River Song was known for achieving the improbable.

She saw them, the Doctor and Amy Pond stood under an umbrella, his arm wrapped around her, at the side of a river. They looked 'happy', ignoring the pouring rain and the glistening sky.

They had two children, a young boy and a brown haired girl with multiple ringlets in her hair.

Once she got back to her own universe, her mum drowned in tears and red wine, telling her how she couldn't have children after Demons Run.

A week later, she saw them standing by that same river.

He even had the same umbrella.


	19. 019: Platinum

**019: Platinum **

**Word Count: 159**

* * *

She's convinced that he could talk forever, given the chance and the right person.

Curled up upon the makeshift swing under the glass flooring of the console room, Amy Pond watches him study the thousands of wires that loop across the space as he spins together the words of his latest tale.

She loves to learn new tiny pieces of information about him and his life; she loves how he becomes so captivated by her stories too.

His stories used to always be from another time, with another unknown 'friend' of his. They were the stories of people that had become forgotten, moved into the Doctor's past.

One day, he told Rory a story from their past, the history of 'the Doctor and Amy Pond'.

"Do you believe any of this stuff?" He'd causally asked her while her heart shattered and voice caught in her throat.

"I was there"

She's always dreaded the day that she became a story.


	20. 020: Disorganization

**020: ****Disorganization**

**Word Count: 180**

* * *

It was a dream at first, like having her own department store at her feet. Until she began to realize the majority of it was filled with the Doctor's wacky fashion choices.

The Tardis wardrobe spanned for what felt like miles, travelling upwards for at least six floors. Early on Amy got tired of having to 'hunt' to find something she liked, so she dedicated a set wardrobe space for her, the Doctor, Rory and River.

Rory's and River's clothes hung immaculately, everything neat, tidy and organized. Every single item had its own place, with nothing out of order.

Hers and the Doctor's areas had started like that as-well, until one day her clothes started to get muddled in with his. His tweed jacket always ended up draped over her miniskirts while his bow ties became tangled with her scarves.

Their disorganization had become a source of small quarrels, and she does admit that it makes that area of the wardrobe look hugely chaotic.

But if she's honest, she loves the look of their shoes jumbled together across the floor.


	21. 021: Reality

**021: Reality **

**Word Count: 197**

* * *

According to many, she watched a ridiculous amount of 'trash' TV. Almost any reality TV show that was currently airing in the UK she was following, with multiple older series on DVD.

One day, the Doctor caught her watching her favourite reality show. Once the teasing had ended and the credits began to roll, he almost demanded to watch the show from episode one.

She thought he was pulling her leg, until they reached its fifth episode.

"You seriously like this? It's an average reality show with people going out, getting drunk and having sex; I thought you would be into more, you know, 'intelligent' television shows or something."

"Well... yeah. I don't really understand why it's so captivating; maybe it's the range of emotions and its unpredictability. That and I don't spend the whole hour correcting scientific errors from the past. It's hard to watch 'intelligent television' as you call it, when you know it's theories collapse twenty or so years down the line."

Curled up in her bed under her duvet, they finished the first season in a day, the second by the end of the week.

She bought him the box set for Christmas.


	22. 022: Capture

**022: Capture **

**Word Count: 194**

* * *

After their almost-divorce, which had quickly been pushed under the carpet, Rory wanted them to renew their wedding vows. Instead of a small family event, he insisted on a day similar to their wedding day, excluding the exploding Tardis and almost end on the universe.

At their wedding, their first dance had been a disaster, with them both ending up in a heap on the floor. This time, she'd decided to book a dancing class, which had somehow become scheduled on the day that Rory had to work late; an hour after the Doctor arrived on her doorstep.

Much to her disbelief, he was secretly an incredible waltz dancer, holding her softly as they glided across the floor. Their strict dance teacher seemed to agree with her opinion.

"You want to capture that. Their love and affection is imprinting on their movement, adding power and emotion; amazing Mr and Mrs Williams."

He jumps away from her at that comment, spinning on the spot then running a hand though his hair.

"I'm not Mr Williams, we're just-"

"He's just my best friend," She feels his eyes on her as her gaze drops, "not my husband."


	23. 023: Heavy

**023: Heavy**

**Word Count: 186**

* * *

Today, the Zalphaten population had mistaken River's jacket for a missing royal artefact, gifting them all greatly for its return. The necklace Amy was given was made of pure gold. Its weight around her neck was incredible.

Tonight, a dinner was planned in their honour. While River took complete control of the event, her and the Doctor explored the vast city alone.

There had always a level of affection between them, but today it seemed to be more intense. She's pretty sure that he could feel the heat building between them too.

His restraint broke just before her own.

His arms wrapped around her waist forcing her backwards into the corner of an elevator while her hands shot upwards into his hair. All she could feel was him, him everywhere. Hot and heavy. His kisses pressing deep into her soul.

When he started nipping at her neckline the chain broke and pressure dropped.

Her necklace turned out to be an aphrodisiac, an object enriched with a stupid charm to distract them while River was sacrificed.

Luckily for River, they arrived just in time to save her.


	24. 024: Scars

**AN: I just wanted to thank everybody who is taking the time to follow and/or review this story. It honestly feels me with happiness that you guys are enjoying reading these little drabbles as much as I am writing them. **

**Thank you :)**

* * *

**024: Scars**

**Word Count: 150**

* * *

Secretly, he hates that River's made a list of 'rules' about him, as if she knows every-single little part of his personality. Mostly, he hates that the majority of them are true.

Rule one: the Doctor lies.

Usually, he just lies to himself.

Accepting the truth makes everything real. His reality was almost unbearable to deal with.

One day, Amelia Jessica Pond would just be another eroded name on another grave stone. Another name of the billions that time is likely to forget.

But he lies to himself, he knows he does.

The idea that at some point her time will end, either by battle or by force, kills him. So he pretends she'll never leave him first.

"Come on Pond. You'll be there till the end of me."

"Or visa versa-"

"Don't."

He also hates that River has to tell every-single person her little list of 'rules' about him.


	25. 025: Pressure

**025: Pressure**

**Word Count: 175**

* * *

She knew the power of his rage. It has attacked some of the largest forces and, to this date, she's never seen the 'defence' walk away unscathed.

The Doctor was a figure of unbelievable power, a voice of justice.

She'd never been on the receiving end of his rage beforehand.

"How could you even comprehend shooting her? She was a little girl. A scared little girl who was looking for help and you shot her. Did you even think, for even a second? Amy?"

It was instinct.

She almost worshipped him when she was a little girl. Drawing his face over and over again, trying to remember every tiny little detail of that one night. He became a light in the darkness of England.

It was instinct to follow him, instinct to trust him.

She's jumping though hoop after hoop for him, trying to save his life or avenge him or whatever his future self wants her to.

She knows better than to fight his rage. However; she couldn't just let his killer walk away.


	26. 026: Suspension

**026: Suspension **

**Word Count: 176**

* * *

It feels a little like a waiting game with him.

Amy waited for fourteen years; starting when she was just seven years old. They waited for months after their honeymoon. They're both waiting again now.

He said he would be back 'someday soon'. However that day, for the Doctor, could be a millennium away.

Day's have stretched into weeks, weeks into months. A collection of days marked with angry red crosses have formed on their calendar.

He doesn't find dinner on the table when he gets in from work anymore. Just a table set for three, from the weeks beforehand, and Amy sat on the windowsill watching, waiting.

They had mutually agreed to make lives for themselves at least five weeks after the Doctor left them behind.

He can see, in her eyes, that she's not ok. If fifty-six days have caused her this much pain then he doesn't know how she cope with fifty-seven or the challenge she will face at fifty-eight.

At least the Doctor gave them a head-start on getting a new car.


	27. 027: Open

**027: Open**

**Word Count: 197**

* * *

She's been waiting for this.

The heat pours down from the never-ending blue sky, the horizon hitting the deep blue ocean a thousand hundred miles away.

He's finally got her to Rio.

"Is there something wrong?"

He jumps slightly at her comment, glancing almost nervously upwards from the sand particles he was probably analyzing beforehand.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I've been sunbathing for almost half an hour and you having complained once about being bored. It's just not like you and i'm-"

"I'm fine, Pond."

He'd been jumpy since they left that small Welsh village. She had been too. He almost lost her. She's bound to lose him soon.

Her eyes are finally open.

One day she'll have to stand on the other side of that hill in the Welsh valleys without him. She'll have to watch the same events unfold, alone.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

At some point he'd entwined her hands in his, she hadn't realized their closeness until now.

"You know, in the past four hours we're asked each-other that about seven times." A smile dies on his lips as he pulls her even closer, the waves rolling endlessly across the eastern shoreline.


	28. 028: Exchange

**028: Exchange**

**Word Count: 199**

* * *

"How'd you manage to buy this? I saw you the whole time we were there!"

Amelia Pond was sat at the Tardis's kitchen table, a cup of cocoa sat abandoned to her side while she examined a bracelet made of a millions of woven coloured strings.

She'd seen, and fallen in love, with it on the streets of Malkhten. The planet was a cross between an international service station and a shopping mall, collecting its revenue from travellers heading towards the Rings of Akhaten.

She'd needed to trade something of sentimental value to purchase it, finding her pockets bare she'd walked away empty handed.

"Time-Lord secrets."

She rolled her eyes before leaning over to pull him into a one armed hug, attempting not to cover herself in custard.

"Thank you. You must have traded something incredibly valuable to get this..."

He pulls backwards from her first, dunking his fish finger in custard. She'd learnt early on that his silence spoke a thousand unknown words.

"Why did you get it? Is it because I did the washing up?"

"No" he states simply, a smile playing on his lips, "I got it because I thought it would make you happy"


	29. 029: Demographic

**029: Demographic**

**Word Count: 158**

* * *

His village was surrounded by mythology; its cultural heritage recorded across a canvas that covered the surrounding rocks.

Their traditional living standards still applied, with the links to the 'outside' world almost invisible.

Few travellers came to stay for less than a few months, the majority with machinery that recorded 'data' from their sacred land.

No-one ever forgot when they came, the red haired girl and the impossible man.

The red haired girl sat on the impossible man's shoulders while he stood almost knee deep in the Caquetá River. His 'view-finders' where glued to her face as she watched a Toucan swerve over the river basin.

Later they both sailed the river with his sons, helping them catch the diner for his community. The unexpected and unpredicted arrival of the local Pink River Dolphin lead to the carving of the couples names into their history.

By sunrise their presence had vanished, their footsteps fading into the falling rain.


	30. 030: Galactic

**030: Galactic**

**Word Count: 192**

* * *

It was nothing complex, nothing dangerous. However, he hadn't been able to stop tapping his foot since they set off.

"Sweetie, they will be fine. You need to stop worrying."

"I'm not worried."

The appearance of a colony of Hath taking refuge in the mountains of Yhgtea had landed them on a trek across the blundering hills.

Of course, they hadn't been allowed to come. The Ponds remained under lock and key in Pujetfa while he and River battered the raging monsoon.

It would be approximately thirty-two hours for decisions to be made. Thirty-three before he was back in the Tardis travelling the stars.

"Then way do you keep tapping your foot?" River smirked before taking to playing with her scarf. "You miss having them around, don't you?" she whispered to the hills.

He chose to ignore that question.

It's only recently that he's noticed the comfort he gains when Amy's in his vicinity. When he's with her, he never wants to drop her home. When she's not there, his thoughts always seem to concern her in some way.

The tapping stopped as soon as they found that the Pond's sneaked on-board.


	31. 031: Chase

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who is supporting/ following/ favouriting/ reviewing this story. I love you all :)**

* * *

**031: Chase**

**Word Count: 189**

* * *

Some could argue that his imperfect driving had been the operating and substantial cause of his burning feet. However, he's convinced that it is almost impossible for anyone to tell the difference between one and seven; especially when you're hurtling through time and space.

One would have taken them somewhere amazing. Seven took them to a twenty-first century shopping mall.

He'd spent the afternoon chasing Amelia Pond across Westfield's shopping centre, the number of shopping bags in his hands multiplying with every passing second.

"Aren't you done yet?" He asks as she scoops another spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth.

"You're joking right? We've only been in eight shops!"

"It's taken you approximately four hours to cover eight shops," He pauses for a moment, taking another bite out of his apple pie before leaning back into his chair, "I don't particularly want to spend the next three-hundred and eighty-eight hours shopping."

She laughs at his comment, her hair falling forward.

"I just need to find a dress and then we will be done, I promise."

"Another dress to add to the five that you've already purchased today?"

"Of course."


	32. 032: Lily

**032: Lily**

**Word Count: 196**

* * *

It had become a pet hate when she was about thirteen years old, she just couldn't stand mud inside her house.

Usually it wasn't anything to worry about but naturally the Doctor had managed to get covered in the stuff one morning.

"Explain, please"

"I went past the park on the way to the post office and somehow got involved in a children's football game or I guess it was more of a cross between rugby and a football game towards the end, similar to a rugball game, it's a sport introduced in the 7012 Olympic Games and-"

"Back to the point Doctor"

"Yes, well... after a couple of minutes the teams may have shifted to me verses everybody else, and it's really hard to run when you have twenty children jumping on-top of you."

She rolls her eyes before breaking into a huge smile.

"Your actually impossible, come on, I'll run you a hot bath."

She races up the stairs as he pulls the door shut behind him, taking a step forward into the hallway.

"Don't even think about walking on the new carpet with those boots on!"

He laughs quietly.

"Wouldn't dream of it Pond"


	33. 033: Fired Up

**033: Fired Up**

**Word Count: 171**

* * *

In some ways, she found his 'tastes' completely incompatible with her own.

He didn't have many rules about travelling in the Tardis, usually they were stupid regulations which had been broken and bent many years before she'd arrived.

The strangest rule he had was his strictest; no pear's in the Tardis.

He said that he'd always hated pears, ever since he was young. That his first ever pear ended up in a trash can and he'd never touched them ever since. That the Tardis kitchen had always strictly been a no-pear zone, no matter how much Romana begged to change his mind.

Amy loved pears and hated banana's, which happened to be his favourite fruit. Therefore, she created her own rules; no banana's in the Tardis.

She never followed his rule, he never followed hers.

Over time it just became more of a game than anything, with each of them hiding fruit around the kitchen.

Besides, at the end of the day, nothing in life works without some level of compromise.


	34. 034: Echoes

**034: Echoes**

**Word Count: 177**

* * *

He said there wasn't a historical, non-fiction section in his library. He lied.

He said that any event worth recording he could just visit in the blink of an eye. The Doctor lied about that too.

His life, unlike her own, would be recorded across the millenniums, inscribed into the history books. It was only natural that he owned every-single one he could.

She found them.

There were thousands of books with a million answers. The truth sprawled across the billion pages holding every answer to every question about him.

A truth he didn't want her to know.

The vast quantity of them still overwhelms her. She doesn't want to think about what the content will do.

Every passing comment about him had become burned into her skull, adding to the mystery of his past. They called him the destroyed of worlds, a hero, no- a warrior, no- a savour, no- a killer. They told her to run and hide.

She's never read them, purely out of respect.

That and she'd never have the nerve to start.


	35. 035: Muscle

**035: Muscle**

**Word Count: 189**

* * *

He just had to sit inside the Teselecta. If they didn't move, didn't take a single breathe, he'd live.

"River, he can't be dead. This is impossible."

All he had to do was sit and watch. No pain, no death, no endings.

"Maybe he's a clone or a duplicate or something?"

He'd forgotten how fragile they all were. They were made of glass. She was made of glass.

"Wake up! Go-on, wake up, you stupid bloody idiot!"

He just had to watch her fall apart.

"What do we do, Rory?"

Her tears mixed with dust and sand. Her words coated in passion, anguish and sorrow.

"No, you can't! He can't be dead!"

He was smashing her into a thousand pieces.

"Just wake up... please wake up!"

He was tearing her down; becoming the villain in the fairytale of Amelia Pond.

"Please- Please doctor! Just listen to me."

He was the big bad wolf that sat in the darkness watching his latest victim scream from his bite. He was making her suffer so he could live.

"Don't, you – you can't take him-just..."

Facing death felt hard, this was impossibly harder.


	36. 036: Switch

**036: Switch**

**Word Count: 155**

* * *

On some rare days, it seemed as if universe could just wait.

He'd taken her on a walk. It was just a common, ordinary walk through a town-side forest, the music from a local house party hitting the pathways.

His route had directed them onto a battered wooden bridge, the river roaring beneath them and, naturally, she'd enforced a game of pooh sticks.

In theory, the game of picking a stick each and racing them under the bridge was incredibly simple, easy and straightforward, however, enforcing the rules seemed to be taking its toll.

"No, Doctor, you can't carve the tree bark off of your stick... and change its shape! That's against-"

"Why not? The whole point of the game is to make your stick travel downstream the quickest; I'm just implementing some small, minor design changes to achieve that."

Her laughter travels across the beat, "Have I ever told you how impossible you are?"


	37. 037: Catch

**037: Catch **

**Word Count: 190**

* * *

Yesterday, she'd arrived at his room with a pizza box in one hand. It took him barely five seconds to let her in.

"Amy, it's your honeymoon, aren't you suppose to, well... be with Rory?"

"He's asleep," she muttered as she sprawled out across his sofa. "Besides, just because i'm... married now it doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you."

"Pizza? What's the catch?"

"No catch." she promised, "Just free food."

It took five minutes before her conditions started to drop.

"I need you to meet my parents."

"What? No, no! I don't do domestics; they'll just slap me!"

She rolled her eyes, "Your being over dramatic! I got you pizza; you can't say no now"

"It's going to take more than pizza"

"Alright, how about a game of cards. If I win then you'll meet them."

"What happens if you lose?" She smiled slyly at him from across the coffee table. "I know you can't play poker."

"That's my other condition, we don't play poker, we play hearts."

He ended up meeting her parents the next day. It only took her seven games to win one.


	38. 038: Nightmare

**038: Nightmare**

**Word Count: 170**

* * *

She always ends up back in him room by, at least, the middle of the night. Almost every night since the Dreamlord incident, she's snuck away while Rory sleeps peacefully.

She's convinced that he put bunk beds in hers and Rory's room to make it easier for her to sneak out. Every-single-time she asks, he just states that 'bunk beds are cool'.

"Please Amy, just tell me what happened?"

He always sleeps on the left hand side; she always sleeps on the right. Their feet usually cross beneath the blankets.

"It was just a dream, I feel so stupid!"

"You're never, ever, stupid. Your Amelia Pond, the girl with the fairytale name, and whatever makes you this upset is definitely not stupid."

Tonight, the darkness had spun horrors in her head, making her scream when she awoke. Rain had been pouring down her face for over an hour, almost drowning her.

"I made you cry. I didn't do... something and it really hurt you. I'm so, so sorry."

"Oh, Amy"


	39. 039: Reflections

**AN: I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who is following and reviewing this story...108 reviews and 25 followers is amazing and something I thought I would never achieve, thank you so so so much! **

**Also, who else is deeply saddened by the news that Matt Smith is leaving at christmas!? I'm sure whoever they get to replace him will be incredible in the role but i'm seriously going to miss him!**

* * *

**039: Reflections**

**Word Count: 189**

* * *

They were attending her Uncle's fiftieth birthday party and, while River and Rory kept the party entertained as the music blared and the drinks continued flowing, she'd found comfort in laying across a small stage in another room.

"Now this is normal, me and you hiding from the world, it's good to have you back."

"Pond, you saw me last weekend."

"It just feels like ages ago." She shifts slightly, placing him in her line of vision. "Things seem to last forever now but at the same time it feels as if everything is passing at light speed."

"That the interesting thing about life," He starts before occupying the spot next to her, "You can just waste away life without even realising it, you just have to get distracted or make one mistake and suddenly twenty years have gone. Twenty years which you can never get back."

"How do I know I'm not making mistakes? I don't want to get it wrong..."

He gaze falls from hers.

"You know where you would love, eighteen century bumeta, the oceans are a deep purple while the cities sit on the clouds-"


	40. 040: Heritage

**AN: I'm so sorry that it has been so long since my last update! A drabble where the Doctor meets Amy's parents was requested by KittieKat121, so I hope you like this :) If anyone else has any ideas then please PM me and i'll attempt to write a drabble based around it, I can't make any promises though... Thank you x  
**

* * *

**040: Heritage**

**Word Count: 189**

* * *

From the glances he'd gained during the Pond's wedding reception, Amy's dad had seemed a sweet, innocent-like middle-aged man. Tonight, his personality was making a dramatic change from that image.

"So you're this Doctor our daughter keeps raving about?"

"Yes... Mr Pond, oh- that rather awkward... You see, Rory is Mr Pond as well. I guess I could always call you Mr Pond two or-"

"How about Colonel Pond? As from my days in the force."

"Peace force?"

"You wish. Now you listen hear." He demands as he leans forward across the coffee table. "If you cause any harm to come to my baby girl then you'll have to face my anger. My anger will win the battle against you every-single-time, do you understand?"

Amy shoots upwards.

"Oh my god, seriously dad!? You need to stop 'threatening' every guy that I bring home. He's not going to rape or beat me up or-"

"Pond. Calm." He laces her hand into his own. "Colonel Pond, trust me when I say that I would do anything in my power to keep your daughter safe."

"Good."

They bond particularly well after that.


End file.
